Do You Believe In Magic?
by LabelsR4Lozers
Summary: I am God awful at summaries. Please, just take a chance and read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Yeah, I thought I would do something different. Whether it's good or bad different is up to you, my readers. So read and enjoy!

* * *

A nervous and very anxious Spencer dragged her feet across the school parking lot. The youngest Carlin dreaded the first day of school. The summer wasn't exactly a paradise but it beat the fiery flames of hell any day. The blonde shifted her stack of books and using her free hand pushed her bifocals higher up on her nose; her attention span straying from her moving feet for a moment. That was all it took. With one swoop of a foot an already horrid looking day got worse as Spencer crashed to the pavement, her hands just breaking her fall. Spencer, with the skill of someone very practiced, rolled from her hands and then stood, her fingers reaching up to frantically adjust her bun. Then she bent down and scrambled to collect her scattered books. When she next looked up a pair of Timberlands stood in her line of vision. She slowly rose to meet her brother's dazzling blue eyes.

"God, Spence," he said. His voice had an antagonized ring to it as he picked up a book that had been missed by his little sister. "Couldn't you could be a little less awkward? You're always tripping over everything."

"It's not that I'm tripping, it's that I'm being tripped!" Spencer protested. She ripped the book from her brother's hands and added it to her leaning tower of books without a thank you.

Glen scoffed, "Spencer please, stop with that excuse. You aren't fooling anyone. Just admit that you have no coordination what so ever." Spencer opened her mouth to continue defending her honor but was interrupted as some beach blonde bimbo yelled Glen's name. "Meet you at the car after school. Just… try not to mess up so bad, okay?" And with those words of wisdom, Glen puffed out his chest, and practically ran over to the slut who had called him.

Spencer shook her head in amazement, "Just like a dog."

The warning bell sounded right above her head. Her first reaction was to wince at the ear splitting sound, her second was to make a mad dash to her homeroom, joining the rest of her peers in the stampede, each one afraid of falling behind and getting trampled. Spencer couldn't help but feel out of place amidst the hustle and bustle of the student body. To her it felt like everyone around her had a bright future, a social future, when all Spencer had going for her was her school work, and since when has that taken anyone anywhere?

People always talk about soul mates; about how there is a hole inside of them and that hole is only filled when they found that special someone. Spencer found this concept ridiculous, it was myth, it belonged underneath witches and ghoolies. It just didn't exist.

Spencer slipped into the classroom just as her teacher was closing the door. Ignoring the disapproving looks from her teacher, she quickly slid into her regular seat in the back. She opened to a clean page in her notebook and then waited as the teacher took attendance. English Lit, by far the best sleep aid.

"I'm going to start today's lesson by assigning you all a creative project."

A collective groan shot around the classroom. "Yes, yes I know. Trust me I've heard it all "but Ms. Patterson it's the first day of school blah, blah, blah". Deal with it." She turned to face the board and scratched her chalk across it. When she stepped away the word "Shakespeare" had been revealed. "You all should have read _Romeo and Juliet _over the summer. Your assignment is to do a poster, essay, poem, what have you on the brilliant Shakespeare. It should depict your opinion on Shakespeare's most important characteristic."

A hand shot up in front of Spencer.

"Yes, Griffin, what question could you possibly have already?"

"Can we do it on the fact that Shakespeare was gay?"

An awkward silence swept across the room as everyone's eyes flicked to Griffin and then back to Ms. Patterson to catch her reaction. "And what has brought you to this conclusion?"

"Well," Griffin said his spiky orange hair gleaming underneath the bright florescent lights, "he wrote poems to men about _doing _them. I don't think that you can get much gayer." He waved a limp wrist to emphasize his point. There was instant uproar in the class. Some students began yelling 'fag' or 'sinner' at the top of their lungs while others shouted back comments about us all being created equal and acceptance of everyone being vital for the human race to exist. Spencer just sat there, her jaw firmly against the floor; she had never experienced chaos like this before.

"Quiet!" Ms. Patterson exclaimed in a higher pitch than normal, two times later, and most of the students had quieted down and returned to their seats. She cleared her throat nervously, "Griffin, I don't think it would be wise for you to choose that aspect of Shakespeare for your project; only because I do not need another incident like the one that just occurred. As for the rest of you I want you all to sit down and shut up."

She returned to the board once she was satisfied that the subject had been dropped. The jeers of 'faggot' still continued, however, underneath people's breath. Soon, Ms. Patterson became so frustrated that she dismissed the class early. Spencer gathered her things and rushed from the classroom her head spinning and her mind going in endless circles. She was so preoccupied that it took her awhile to notice the burning, stinging sensation enveloping her hands. After glancing down at her palms Spencer noticed for the first time the fairly deep gashes running up and down them from when she had fallen earlier on that day.

The blonde took her time heading to the bathroom, where she hoped to clean out her wounds. The last thing she needed was for them to get infected. Spencer quietly opened the heavy door into the girl's lavatory. She trudged over to the porcelain sinks and began to carefully wash out her cuts.

As she was drying her hands a loud 'boom' echoed throughout the small restroom. Spencer's eyes frantically scanned the room until they landed on a stall door that had been, from the looks of it, blown off its hinges.

She hastily sped over to the stall only to stop dead in her tracks. Slowly the door rose into the air. Each nail rising and returning to its proper place or position until the door was attached again as if nothing had happened. A few moments later a petite brunette emerged from the stall. She was so busy making sure the door was back on correctly that it was several minutes before she realized that Spencer was standing there, gawking, frozen to the floor.

The brunette's eyes widened and her face froze in an image of pure terror. Time seemed to pause for a moment while the two girls stared transfixed at each other, fear filling both their eyes. Finally, Spencer found herself again, and tore out of the restroom leaving the stuttering girl far behind. Spencer continued to run past the school parking lot and didn't stop until she was a good distance from the school. Then, still in shock, she began the long walk home because there was no way she was going back there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that it took so long. Been busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

Spencer slipped into the gym, making sure that the heavy wooden doors didn't slam behind her, not that anyone would have heard it anyway over the din of pounding basketballs. Her eyes scanned the large room, finally falling on an orange head. She headed over there, keeping her head low and out of the way of oncoming basketballs. She climbed the bleachers and sat down next to her friend with a huff of annoyance.

"Really, Griffin, did you have to sit all the way up here?"

He just sat there his green eyes staring fixatedly down at the court. Spencer tried again, "What are you even doing in here? I've been looking for you everywhere."

Still Griffin sat there motionless completely enraptured by what was going on below him. Finally, Spencer slapped his arm gaining his attention, "hello? Anyone home?"

"Huh? Spencer? Oh I'm sorry I…" he began.

"It doesn't matter. You're allowed to check out the boys babe but you might be creeping them out with all this staring." Griffin opened his mouth to retaliate but Spencer quieted him again with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, point is, I need to talk to you about what I happened upon in the bathroom the other day."

Griffin sighed. Why should they talk about his problems? He was the fag and she was the fag hag. Everyone knows the fag hag gets to speak first, "yes, of course, spill your problems to your gay psychiatrist."

"Well, I…"

This time Spencer was interrupted as a loud whistle resounded through the gym and the boys and cheerleaders halted their noise for the first time in several hours. Griffin sprang up from the bleachers and skipped, because running would be too much of a straight thing to do, down to the court. Spencer sighed, shook her head, and followed her friend. Halfway down to the court Spencer noticed a familiar pair of brown eyes staring at her from across the room. She gasped as the girl from the bathroom, glared at her for a few seconds before turning around to talk to the girls behind her each one dressed in the green uniform of a King High cheerleader.

Down on the court Griffin tried in vain to approach a certain raven haired beauty. He had just worked up the courage to speak to him when five burly teenage boys stepped up to him, snarls and sneers on each ones face.

"Hey, we saw you staring."

"I…I didn't…" Griffin stuttered, frozen in fear.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the blonde one barked.

"Yeah, why do you have to be such a faggot?" another yelled, "Yo, Aiden come check out this freak." The raven haired boy's head swung around at the call of his name. His features shifted a moment at the sight of Griffin, but soon he too looked appalled.

"Disgusting," he whispered, barely audible.

Griffin felt as though a knife had been stabbed through his heart. His eyes locked onto the boy's for a moment but soon he was being pushed aside as a blur of blonde rushed by him. Spencer's hand flew up with the quickness of a cat to slap the blonde boy in the face.

"Shut your mouth Glen," she shouted. Glen's face grew red with rage but Spencer did not falter, "You should talk, should I tell them about your collection of dolls?"

"They're called action… God damnit shut up Spencer. Come on guys lets go the gayness in this room is starting to suffocate me." Glen grabbed the raven haired boy's arm and tugged, "Let's go Aiden."

"Yeah," Aiden said again his voice so low that it could barely be heard. He stared at Griffin before following the rest of the boys out of the gym.

"Fuck you Glen!" Spencer yelled at their retreating figures.

"Do you really have to yell in my gym?" a voice snapped from behind Spencer. Spencer quickly turned around, her glasses almost falling from her face. "Come with me," the cheerleader whispered, grabbing Spencer's arm and pulling her from the gym.

"What the hell?!" Spencer protested but then closed her mouth as those brown eyes sent a chill up and down her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry this is a really crappy -and really short chapter. It's really just a filler. To give you readers a little more information.

Disclaimer: I own not.

* * *

Chapter 3

Spencer glanced over anxiously at the brunette sitting next to her. The car was amazingly comfortable, but Spencer's fear was overwhelming, and the luxury of the Porsche was soon forgotten. This girl could blow a bathroom apart; imagine what she could do to Spencer's organs. The blonde shuddered and tried to push these disturbing thoughts from her mind and concentrate on fighting back.

"What the hell was that about? What's with the fucking kidnapping?"

"Don't play dumb," the girl snapped in a low, dangerous voice, "I know it was you who saw me in the bathroom."

Spencer's mind whirled with confusion. Why was this girl able to bend the rules of gravity? Spencer found herself, for just a moment, jealous, that this girl was strong than she. "I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer grumbled, crossed her arms, and slouched down in the seat, looking like a five year old who didn't get the toy they wanted.

"Yes you do."

"No," Spencer whined and turned her back, as far as she could, to the girl. The brunette sighed.

"Fine, act like a child, we'll talk more when we get there."

"Get where exactly?"

The brunette smiled, the first sign of happiness Spencer had seen her display yet, "you'll see."

The drive lasted for a long, uncomfortable hour, but soon they pulled up to a seemingly empty warehouse. It was covered up and down with graffiti, the windows were broken, and the doors were all boarded up. Spencer's kidnapper got out of the car.

"Come on," she told Spencer.

Spencer did not move.

"Don't make me drag you out of the damn car," the girl said in an exasperated tone. Spencer still didn't move. She wasn't going to be treated like some child, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be ordered around. "Well I warned you."

The girl strode over to Spencer's side and yanked the door open grabbing Spencer by her shirt collar. Spencer knew she shouldn't have bought those polo shirts.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Spencer shrieked pulling herself out of the brunette's grasp. "I'm coming."

The girl led her over to a small window near the ground and slipped through it landing with a thud on the ground. After a little prodding Spencer joined her. Spencer found herself in an empty room, a dull thudding echoing outside the door.

"Let's go."

The brunette opened the door, revealing a large room that was thudding with the sound of loud rock music. The room was packed with both furniture and people. Spencer's eyes could not decide on what to stare at. They quickly shifted from the guys playing pool, to the two women receiving their drinks at a long bar. The brunette grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a series of couches where she sat Spencer down roughly.

"Now, we really need to…" the brunette began but was soon cut off as another brunette came swooping down on them like a vulture looking for fresh meant.

"Hey," she said slyly, a cigarette hanging loosely from her mouth. Her red bangs were a bright contrast to her chestnut brown hair and her amber eyes glowed with curiosity as she sat down next to Spencer. "Who's this little number?"

"Go away," Spencer's kidnapper snarled. They obviously did not care for each other.

"Did you bring her here for us to play with?"

"Play with?!" Spencer snapped, "Fuck that!"

"Oh, she has a temper. I like that," the girl got in very close to Spencer's face and bit her earlobe. Spencer pushed her off roughly, and the girl landed on the floor with a loud oomph. The next thing Spencer knew she was being pushed up against a wall by the girl she had knocked off her.

"What the fuck is your problem? When I'm finished with you…"

Her words were cut off. Her mouth continued to move but no sound came out and soon she was being forced into the air and thrown roughly against the wall. She slumped to the floor, unconscious. Spencer's kidnapper walked over to Spencer, "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded, completely speechless. Who were these people?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me own nothing.

A/N: I've gotten a lot of reviews asking me who's the kidnapper? Who's the smoking chick? Well, I didn't tell you, you aren't supposed to know, and that's the point . I know, I'm evil. So I'm sick and when I'm sick I never get any sleep, when I can't sleep I write, so here is another update. I love all of you.

-Izzy

* * *

Chapter 4

Spencer stared, unblinkingly at her kidnapper, the puzzlement and confusion clearly visible on her face.

"Now do you understand?"

No, she didn't but she didn't think that hearing the explanation again would make much of a difference. The only thing she was really able to process was magic, secret society, and the doom of the entire world if Spencer said anything about what she saw.

"So," Spence rbegan, speaking slowly, choosing each of her words carefully, "you and the rest of the people here are… spell casters or some shit?" The girl sighed.

"Witches and wizards, and yes, we can use magic, as you've seen."

"And you've run away."

"Escaped."

"Yeah, that. From some demon thing?"

"The devil."

"Ah, of course," Spencer scoffed, "people doing magic, the devil might as well be involved. What about the Big Guy is he in on this too?"

"No, usually it's just Jesus."

Spencer's jaw dropped, unbelievingly.

"Joking, joking, you mortals are so easy."

"Are not… okay yeah maybe," Spencer admitted with a shrug. A groan sounded from behind the couch and soon the other brunette's head appeared over the red puffy pillows. Her hand massaging a large bump that was now appearing on her forehead.

"Really?" she moaned. "Was that really necessary?"

"You attacking her? Was that necessary?"

"Bitch pushed me!"

""Bitch you would have pushed you."

"I would not have pushed her if she had come on to me Bitch."

"That's because for one you would be the bitch."

"Wait! Hold up," Spencer stepped between them holding her arms out, "Who's the bitch again?"

Spencer's kidnapper shook her head and plopped back down on the red couch, a weary look on her face. "She knows by the way," she told the other brunette.

"Oh?" the girl questioned grabbing a cigarette from a nearby man's hand, "you," she pointed at the man she had stolen the cigarette from, "turn down the music. You're giving Brain a headache." The man stared at her, "don't look at me like that. Just do it." The man glared at her for a few more moments before closing his eyes in concentration. Soon, the bass was not as strong. Spencer sat there, amazed, she would really have to get used to that.

"Thanks," the girl said. The man just gave her a sarcastic smile and thumbs up before walking away shaking his head. The girl turned around to stare into Spencer's confused eyes. "Can't talk, devil tore out his vocal cords."

"Right," Spencer said.

"Look," the girl said taking another drag on her cigarette, blowing it out in rings that circled Spencer's head before disappearing, "I can't imagine how confused you are. Stick with us though and we'll clear things up."

"Yo," she yelled to the bartender, "can I have three shots of vodka over here?" He nodded and soon three small glasses could be seen floating towards the three of them. With a clunk they landed on the table.

Spencer's kidnapper reached out and grabbed her glass, "Cheers." She downed it quickly.

Spencer picked up her glass. She had a feeling she would be spending a lot more time with these two.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry that it took so long. I had a stint of writer's block but I'm back, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Spencer shot up, sweat glistening on her face, her stomach lurched violently and soon the remains of the night before covered the floor. Spencer looked around, her eyes squinted in an effort to shield her from the blinding light and dull the pounding of her head. She cracked her neck, which had been in a very uncomfortable position when she had passed out on the red couch after more drinks than she could count. Were the drinks really floating or was that just the alcohol making her see things?

She groaned and rubbed her head, scolding herself for drinking so much.

"Ugh, did you really have to vomit?" a girl asked disgusted, from the couch opposite Spencer. "Who's going to clean that shit up?"

"Stop complaining. The girl had a rough night. Leave her alone." Spencer looked up to find her kidnapper looking down pityingly at her. She was gorgeous. The light from the only window in the warehouse was shining down on her giving the illusion that she was on fire. "Here," she sat down softly next to Spencer and handed her a steaming cup of coffee. The smell made Spencer fold over and gag. Her kidnapper patted her back warmly, "I know babe, but it'll help. I promise."

Spencer took the mug from her, surprised at how much she trusted her and took a long sip of the coffee, she was right, it did help.

"Now, sit still." The girl laid a hand down lightly on Spencer's forehead and closed her eyes. The banging in Spencer's head soon slowed to a stop and her stomach ceased to turn as well.

"Thanks," Spencer croaked, swallowing another gulp of coffee. "What day is it?"

Madison chuckled at the girl's befuddlement, "It's Saturday, April third."

"You shouldn't baby her Mads," the other girl snapped.

"Your name's Mads?"

She nodded, "Madison, actually."

"It's pretty…" the two stared at each other for a moment before the girl on couch cut through the silence.

"Yeah, still here," she waved her arms, "my name's Ashley," she winked at Spencer and then turned around to yell at someone who was making the bar float through the air. "PUT THAT THING DOWN MORON!"

Madison shook her head in amusement, "you really shouldn't mind Ashley. She's a little temperamental and very bitchy but as loyal as anyone can get. Your name is Spencer?"

"Yes," Spencer said confused, "how did you know that?"

"I read your mind while you were sleeping." Spencer opened her mouth, ready to scold the girl and tell her that her mind was her own damn business but Madison interrupted. "I had to know if we could trust you or not."

"And?" Spencer asked defiantly.

"And, I think we can. You've gone through almost as much heartbreak as we have and… I don't know I connect with you."

Spencer was touched, "t-thank you," she stuttered.

Madison smiled, "your brother seems like a great guy."

"Clay?" Spencer asked her voice cracking, "Yeah… he was." There was a long silence where Madison's green eyes stared into Spencer's blue ones. Soon the feeling of sadness Spencer was feeling was replaced with a calm sensation. She couldn't tell if it was magic or just the softness of the girl's eyes.

"Well," Madison said getting to her feet. "I am off to the store because this place could really use some Lysol and I doubt we have any."

Spencer sniffed and cringed. "Let me, please. It's the least I could do."

Madison beamed her face lighting up, "Well, if you really want to. Take my car." She threw the keys at Spencer and the blonde frantically reached out to catch them but missed them completely. Ashley snorted from across the room, "Nice catch klutz."

Spencer stuck up her middle finger and then left.

* * *

She was in the third isle, examining the many odor removing tools. Soon she located the Lysol and quickly grabbed it, along with some milk duds, and got in line. While she was waiting she scanned the magazine covers next to her, she was so engulfed in the Palex gossip that it took her awhile to realize that a man had cut in front of her.

"Excuse me," Spencer snapped. "You just cut me off."

The man turned around, a dazzling smile on his face. He was quite handsome. "Oh, I'm sorry. Really. I didn't realize you were in line."

His charm made Spencer's inside unfreeze a bit and she smiled back, "No it's fine. No harm done. Sorry for snapping like I did."

"Eh," he shrugged, "I probably deserved it for being so blind." He stuck out a hand, "names Charlie Mason."

Spencer took the hand and lightly shook it, "Spencer."

"Well, Spencer," he said searching his pockets, "here, is my number. Call me and give me a chance to make it up to you." Spencer took it, knowing full well that she would never call him. He was nice but she usually didn't go on dates with random men she met in Wal-Mart. He then ushered her in front of him.

"Thanks, it was nice to meet you." She waved and left, shaking her head in amusement. Taking a quick look at her watch she gasped, it was almost five, Madison was probably worried sick. It usually doesn't take a person thirty minutes to buy some air freshener.


End file.
